Hurt
by brooklyin
Summary: :ok this is my first storyplz review: T: is for non-trust R: is for NO Rights U: is for useless And H: is for humiliation These is why I don’t speak.


Hurt: life broken.

_I remember when I was little girl, I remember that night that change my life forever, that terrifying night that I still relive in my dreams, I was In mummies room holding on to her very tightly as my drunk father was yelling and screaming and pounding on the door until he finally broke the door down and came charging in mum tried to protect me using herself as a shield but…it didn't work...daddy hit mommy and she fell to the ground...but daddy didn't levee mommy alone he kick her and she made a terrible sound then he kept on stomping on her head, over, and ,over again I told him to stop, I told him he was hurting mommy….but he didn't stop he just laughed and pushed me to the other side of mommy room… Hard, then he stop when mommy head made a terrible sound then he look at me, I ran into mommies closet but I couldn't get away from him he grabbed me and threw me on mommies bed….he did horrible things to me….then that same night he sold me as a maid to a guy that abuse me in every way possible…..I was 6._

A young girl about 16 walks down the clustered street of Manhattan carrying a gallon of milk, she was humming a tune her mom use to sing to her when she use to have those nightmares are when her father came home drunk, the girl started to day dream of her mother of how she use to tell her storys of kingdoms with kings and knights and shinning armor, she remembered when she use to help her mom cook dinner, are set the table are even……::_**CRASH**__::_ the girl was knock down by a boy that was running

"o sorry miss" the boy said he heeled out his hand for her to take, she just look at it "uh miss?" the boy repeated…it's not that she did not want his help, she was just to scared… after

she endured so much of abuse and all those nights she called for help, why now? She thought, for this little accident, this just little accident people want to help her now, and it was a

boy…she was terrified of men, and surly boy 's well turn into men and they would hurt her like the other men do the boy crouch down next to her "miss am sorry If I gave you a scare, and

I's sorry for nock'in yous down" the boy said in a soft voice she look up at these boy who was being…who was being…._nice?_, no it couldn't be men were not nice they were cold hearted people, but these one, no, this one is not like the other's his eye's are softer, brown actually and sweet, he smiled "miss would you like to get up?" he ask putting out his hand, I shook my head and ::yes:: took his hand as he was rising then I heard a males voice from behind me and I jumped ,if these boy with brown eyes had not have my hand I would have ran " yo

mush who's your lil'frien" the boy said I look up at the brown eye boy…mush, the brown eyes boy name is mush? What a strange name? " o, hey blink, um I notck her down when I was run'in to meet up with'cha" mush said ::she's facing mush:: I look back down, he still had my hand " well ar's yous going to introduce me to this lady" I almost laugh lady he called me a 

_lady,_ first _miss_ and now _lady_. "o yea dis is…am sorry, um wats your name?" mush ask looking down at me he tilted the side of his neck so he could see my face, I look up at him then s

hook my head ::no:: I heard laughter come from the kid named blink and gathered some croug to turn around, the kid well not kid, he look about the same age I did and mush but he had an eye patch over one of his eye, the boy stop laughing then look down at the busted milk on the side walk, _o no_, I whispered and dropped to my knees I started to pick up shards of

glass up the ground, the two boys started to pick help but there were 6 hands helping me not counting mine I did not look up but I cut my eyes to the side and saw that mush went pale, I then I cut my eyes over to blink and he was avoiding this new boys eye's then I heard the boy in front of me clear his through and mush and blink shout up " hay spot" blink said "use

looking for jack?" he continued "in'd fact I was but I saw you's guy's helping this goil out so's I's thought you's guy's could use a hand" the boy said smoothly I stood up slowly with the shattered glass in my hand I felt then new boy's eye's on me but I kept my head down he brought up his hand I flinch back I thought he was going to hit me "easy" he said and in his

hand was a peace of the glass I took it from him but made the mistake to look up his eyes were…so…cold, icy deep pools of blue and some gray, his eyes weren't soft like brown eyes mush, they were hared and cold, I tried to turn away but I couldn't move his eyes held me in place he took my free hand and kiss's in "me name is spot colon, king of Brooklyn" he said wi

th smirk _so he was a king? _I felt my neck start to heat up and rise to my checks I turned my head away and chocked down the blush but I guess spot saw and smirked again "well's am I going to get a name miss?" he ask I shook my head no and turned away " he sighed and took my hand in his aging and took a step closer…to close for my comfort, I took a step back and

look to soft brown eyes(mush) "com'on spot, she don't want at give ha name den she just don-" soft brown eyes (mush) stop because king spot glared at him, _I don't like this guy who do he think he is! _I snatch my hand away and I guess spot was caught of gared cues he look shock but then he smirked, I stared at the glass that I had in my skirt then I caught a glimpse of

a clock it read 12:00, o _no o no o no on. _I guess the fear on my face caught all the boys attention and all three of them started to come closer, I shook my head fast and gave a quick smile in soft brown eyes (mush) way and darted up the street " she scare ova watch?" I heard the eye patch, blink boy say but I sure cant stop, _o dan is going to skin me alive and plus the milk THE MILK o no, he's going to kill me no, he is going to kill me, well good bye light, good by freedom._


End file.
